vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshi
|-|Old Kenshi= |-|Young Kenshi= Summary Kenshi Takahashi is a samurai skilled in the use of martial arts and the father of Takeda Takahashi in the Current Timeline. He was tricked by Shang Tsung in both timelines into retrieving a sword called Sento, which spewed forth spirits of ancient warriors and blinded him. After the sorcerer absorbed many souls from the sword, he was left to die in the dark labirinth. Fortunately, he was able to escape thanks to the souls of his ancestors guiding him to the exit, since then he vowed to kill Shang Tsung. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kenshi Takahashi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 24, approximately 49 in MKX Classification: Human, Earthrealm Native, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has acute hearing and can see despite his blindness), Expert Martial Artist (Skilled in three martial art styles and can switch between them freely), Kenjutsu Mastery (Has mastered Kenjutsu and can even wield his sword away from him), Telekinesis (Can influence others without physical contact), Energy Projection (Can project blue energy images of himself to attack), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and his sword), Power Nullification (Removed Shao Kahn's influence on the minds of Ermac), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense souls, presences and see the Spirit Realm), Stealth Mastery (Skilled spy and assassin), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze others with a beam), Telepathy (Spoke to Takeda through his thoughts), Clairvoyance (Saw the future events of Armageddon in his own dreams), Flight (Restricted flight), Hacking (Intercepted encrypted Red Dragon comms), Damage Boost (Can increase the power of his attacks with chi), Chi Manipulation (Can perform a Neijin, a chi control method, to increase his damage), Attack Reflection (Sento can redirect projectile attacks), Healing (Absorbed projectiles will heal Kenshi's health), Absorption (Can absorb projectiles into Sento), Likely Sensory Overload (Only works in close range), Summoning (Can summon demons from his blade), Portal Creation (Can create portals with an incantation), Immunity to attacks and abilities that need to be transmitted via sight Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Revenant Nightwolf and Kabal, but when he fought the latter, Quan Chi was weakened), Negates durability with his telekinetic powers (Can target internal organs and pull them out without physically touching them) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Kabal's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can rip out heads like other combatants), At least Class K with Telekinesis (Able to restrain Hanzo Hasashi) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with sword. Tens of meters with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Sento, his sword which contain the spirit of past warriors that guide him in combat. Intelligence: Gifted. Learned Tai Chi as a child and continues to apply it as an adult, remembering all of the moves. A skilled swordsman, he has defeated many opponents in his travels and continues to do so in the events of MKX. He is also a teacher, he taught Takeda on how to use his mind powers. Weaknesses: He is blind, but this is a non-factor due heightened hearing, his spiritual sword, and ki/energy sensing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Original Timeline= *'Telekinetic Slam:' Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and slams them against the ground. This move is taught by Ermac. **'Tele-Suspend: '''Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and lets them fall back unscathed, but in a dizzy state. *'Telekinetic Toss:' Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. This move is also borrowed from Ermac. *'Telekinetic Push:' Kenshi holds his hand in front of his opponent and telekinetically pushes them backwards. *'Tele-Flurry:' Kenshi performs two punches and a kick to his opponent from a far distance. *'Mind Warp:' Kenshi teleports himself closer to his opponent. *'Telekinetic Slash:' Kenshi telekinetically unsheathes his sword and slices the opponent upward. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. *'Rising Karma:' Kenshi uppercuts his opponents in the air with his katana in the ethereal form and the opponent is vulnerable to successive attacks. *'Blade Reflect:' Kenshi unsheathes his sword and slashes projectiles, reflecting them. **'Blade Absorb: Kenshi will absorb the projectile with Sento to regain some of his health instead of reflecting it. *'''Spirit Charge: Kenshi telekinetically shoulders the opponent. *'Soul Push': Kenshi summons the demon to dash at the opponent with its sickle, knocking them back. *'Demon Assault': Kenshi makes the demon appear right in front of his opponent to slash them and stab the back of their head twice with its sickle, knocking them down. *'Demon Slam': Kenshi summons the demon to slam its fist on the ground, which trips the opponent. *'Demonic Strike': Kenshi summons the demon to perform an overhead slice right in front of him, making the enemy stumble if it hits. *'Demon Beam': Much like Mind Warp, Kenshi teleports to get right in front of his opponent, but does this with a red demon energy that leaves him in the air. |-|Brutalities= *'Instant Karma:' Kenshi telekinetically pushes his opponent's skeleton out of their body with a Tele-Push. *'Telekinetic Contortion:' Kenshi fires mental waves of energy at his opponent, paralyzing. First, the eyes are forcefully pushed out of the head, then he bends the opponent's arms, legs, and then the head as the last crunch leaves them suspended in the air before they crumple onto the floor. |-|Super Moves= *'Soul Blade:' Kenshi throws his sword into the opponent's stomach and Mind Warps in front of them. He then takes out his sword, turns it over, and hits the opponent in the face with the hilt, breaking the whole skull. He then turns it back over and slashes the foe upward, ripping their ribs open and further damaging the skull. *'Way of the Blade:' Kenshi uses telekinesis to lift both his sword and his opponent. He then pulls his opponent towards his sword, pushing it through the nose of the opponent. He then uses his telekinesis to draw the opponent towards him and palms the hilt, crushing the opponents skull and allowing the blade deeper through the nose before pulling it out. Finally, Kenshi stabs the opponent through the stomach, breaking the spine. Gallery File:Kenshi_MKA.png|Original Timeline Kenshi. Kenshi MK9 2.png|MK9 Kenshi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blind Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Spies Category:Vigilantes Category:Sense Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Chi Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8